Billions of dollars are spent annually on online advertising in the United States alone with the hope that such marketing will influence viewers to purchase products. In fact, online advertising is a core source of income for many Internet-based companies, both large and small, and the anticipated or estimated effectiveness of these online advertisements in influencing viewers to transact with merchants is often cited as justification for such marketing. However, professional advertising campaigns are both expensive and not always representative of a fit, form, function, or use of an advertised product.